


Nyan Sans gets plugged

by failedfetus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plugs, M/M, Pet Play, Tentacles, kitty sans, nyan sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedfetus/pseuds/failedfetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspired by fillsyouwithdirtysins on Tumblr. XD First smut I've written in ages. </p><p>Sans gets punished by been tied up alone for a few days. Or hours. Gaster makes him an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyan Sans gets plugged

_Gaster has been gone for hours... Hours? Days?_

_I have no clue. All I know is I've been tied up downstairs with a plug in... As wonderful as that feels, I hope he comes back soon._

"Kitty, I've been thinking about your act..." I hear you, but where? I'm blindfolded and he is... you know. "I'll forgive you if you can handle  the last plug. "

_Oh my god. I only have the first one in. I can't do that._ I mew in worry at him. I rather hiss, but I want this blindfold off. 

"I know that's a big leap, but I plan to use you before-hand... To warm you up." I hear him sneer. Then I hear the pop of a lube bottle. I gulp. "Now, now. I'll be really slow. I swear it."

_You said that last time... Then I pasted out._

I feel myself being handled on my back with my legs against my chest. I mew, hoping Gaster will slow down with this. 

"Breathe Sans..." He mumbles. I feel the small plug be removed with a slick sound. "Good boy. That wasn't so bad." I mew playfully in response to him, causing him to chuckle.

I feel something slimy rub against my cock and ass, it instantly feels warm and pleasant. I can't help but meow. Gaster immediately chuckles more, then shoves his limbs inside me. He's already at my point. 

"I know what you're thinking. I'm going to fast. Well, savior it. Because I never intended for it to last long." Gaster growls. "I want to forgive you." I mew moaning way, to express I don't want him to stop. He pulls out quickly, making my ass gape. I gasp loudly. 

"There we are." Gaster chuckles as he rubs the tip of the huge plug against my gaping hole. I couldn't help but hiss at him. It doesn't stop him. Gaster begins to press it into my zone. It feels cold.

"Relax, kitty." He whispers. In a sudden move, he pushes the plug into me. I moan, losing character. Gaster chuckles and rubs my chest lovingly to praise me. "See? That wasn't all bad." 


End file.
